No, this cant be love
by yaoilover24
Summary: Ciel is a bartender and one evening the restaurant he works at hosts a party for some businessmen and he meets a man named Sebastian. (( haha sorry I suck at summary's but this is my FIRST EVER fanfiction so please don't hate on me but I would like some constructive criticism so I can get better, thanks:) WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI! Rated M for later chapters))
1. Chapter 1

back story to ciel and alois's friendship: ciel and alois met when they were 5 and immediately became best friends. at age 13 ciel noticed something different about alois, both of their families being strictly religious and prejudice alois hid himself and began self harming. at age 16 ciel found out that alois was hurting himself and comforted him alois confessed his love for ciel and kissed him. ciel did love alois... but not in that way. They stayed best friends but alois never lost his love for ciel]

"ugh" ciel flopped on his bed after school he had just under two hours until he had to go to work. His roommate, Alois would be home soon. "I should shower before he gets home." Ciel mumbled to himself as he undressed.

"CIEL! I'M HOME EARLY!" Alois shouted just as Ciel stepped into the shower

"shit, hes home, did i lock the-"

"Hey sexy" Alois exclaimed as he busted into the bathroom "i need a shower too, can i join?"

"no you homo! get out!"

"awwwweee please!"

"ugh" Ciel angrily moaned "your going to no matter what I say, right?"

"yup!" alois grinned as he joined ciel in the shower "you never cared when we were kids!"

"that's because you wern't a horny gay man!" ciel blushed "don't look at, or touch me"

"hehe" alois giggled "no promises"  
ciel washed as quickly as he could then got out and redressed  
"Im off to work!"

"ohh-okayyyy" alois said between moans  
"oh God! are you…!? ugh,never mind i don't wanna know!" ciel stormed off to work.

"jenny, I'm here early!" Ciel called to his boss

"good! get the bar set, we're hosting a business party today!' she called back

"Yes ma'am!" Ciel called back to her as he set up the bar awaiting the party


	2. Chapter 2

[back story to Ciel and Alois's friendship: Ciel and Alois met when they were 5 and immediately became best friends. at age 13 Ciel noticed something different about Alois, both of their families being strictly religious and prejudice Alois hid himself and began self-harming. at age 16 Ciel found out that Alois was hurting himself and comforted him Alois confessed his love for Ciel and kissed him. Ciel did love Alois... but not in that way. They stayed best friends but Alois never lost his love for Ciel]

Soon after Ciel had gotten the bar ready men in expensive-looking suits began walking in, most of them

being older, boring looking men Ciel did nothing but his job until he saw two younger men with dark

hair, he watched them for a moment then suddenly one of them looked at him, Ciel immediately

blushed and looked away, thinking 'shit! He saw me!'

The handsome man walked over to the bar, "Whisky please, on the rocks." The man said smirking at the younger male

Ciel's blush depend and he responded with a quiet "of course sir." As he poured the man his drink

"Sebastian" the man said flatly

"h-huh?" Ciel stuttered as he handed him his drink

"You called me sir, which makes me feel old, my name is Sebastian. What's yours?"

"Why… why would you want to know that?"

"Because you interest me. I'd like to get to know you."

"Oh, okay, I'm Ciel." He blushed deeper at the comment.

"I like it." Sebastian flashed his perfect smile "it's unique." Sebastian paused for a moment, looking at

Ciel "Can you drink with me?"

"I would, but I have to work all night…" Ciel frowned

"Don't worry, I'll do this." Sebastian handed Ciel a small card, "that's my phone number, call me when you aren't working" Sebastian smiled at the young man

"Sure" Ciel smiled back and went to help someone else, he noticed Sebastian wink before he left, and Ciel's blush never left his face.

Before he knew it Ciel's shift was over, he sighed and walked home, Sebastian never once leaving his mind, 'his hair, his eyes, his body, his smile, oh his smile!' Ciel quickly snapped out of it 'no… this can't be love."

**{again I'm so sorry my chapters are short, this (again) is my first fanfic EVER so please don't hate, I'm trying to make them longer but it's really hard, I hope you enjoy my story though, no matter the length. thank you so much for reading! also, if you want you can leave a review telling me what I could do better and I will try to apply it, thanks!}**


End file.
